The Wedding from Hell
The Wedding From Hell is the 6th episode of the first season and the 6th overall episode of Charmed. Summary As Piper is set to cater a wedding, the sisters must face Hecate, a powerful demon , who is preying upon a woman, her son and his fiance, and attempting to conceive a demon child. Meanwhile, Phoebe worries that Piper may be pregnant with Jeremy's warlock spawn. Characters Characters in bold appear for the first time in the series. Magical Notes 'Book of Shadows' ''Hecate :Hecate, Queen of the :Underworld, takes human :form every two hundred years, :coming to earth to marry a :mortal and give birth to the :demon child. (See Photo.) To :do this, Hecate must catch an :Innocent to be her groom, put :him under a spell, and marry :him in a sanctified wedding. :In this way her child will grow :up looking normal, but :possessing a demon soul. :Those reputed to be Hecate’s :children are significant :throughout history. :See: ''Atilla the Hun, Genghis :Khan and Ivan the Terrible. 'Spells' ''To Create a Storm This spell was cast by the demon Hecate during her wedding to Elliot Spencer. It called upon the individuals Perses and Asteria, possibly gods or demons, and conjured a huge storm. In Greek mythology, Asteria and Perses are the parents of the Goddess Hecate. :''By Asteria and Perses, :Open, sky, and do your worst! 'Powers' *'Telekinesis:' Used by Prue to fling Hecate's minions. *'Molecular Immobilization:' Used by Piper to freeze Hecate's minions. *'Premonition:' Phoebe had a premonition of a woman giving birth to a demonic child. *'Super Strength: '''Used by Hecate and her minions. *'Demonic Morphing: Used by Hecate and her minions to shift to their human forms and back at will. *Atmokinesis(through spell): Used by Hecate to create a storm. '''Artifacts *'Jeweled Poignard of the Order of the Stephanine Cross -' a 14th century Italian dagger that is used to banish Hecate and her minions back to the Underworld, though it appeared as if they were sucked into the poignard. Beings Magical Beings *'Hecate' - *'Kirsten' - Mortals *'Allison Michaels' -''' *Elliot Spencer -''' *'Grace Spencer -' *'Father Trask -' Notes and Trivia *Alyssa Milano is no longer last in the opening credits, she now is listed third behind Shannen Doherty and Holly Marie Combs. However, despite now being billed third in the opening credits, and having being followed by two actors, Alyssa retains the second to top billing of 'And' in-front of her name. * Although not mentioned as such, this is the first time the Charmed Ones have encountered an upper-level demon. * The names of the two young lovers are Allison Michaels and Elliot Spencer. Note the names of the two writers on the episode: Greg Elliot and Michael Perricone. * Another point on names - much like season 7's Drake de Mon, the demon bride of this episode goes by the name Jade de Mon both look and sound like demon. * The seamstress accidentally pricks Jade with a needle and she doesn't bleed (or even feel it), since she is a demon. This is mentioned again in Season 2's episode They're Everywhere. * This is the first hint that Rex and Hannah are really evil. * Despite it being stated in previous episodes that Chef Moore quit Quake, Piper still works for him in this episode. This was due to this episode being filmed earlier and held over to be the sixth episode of the season. * Although it was said Hecate married to have a child who looked human with a demonic soul, in Phoebe's premonition, her child had a demonic appearance. However, this is probably just to get a point across. * This episode scored 6.2 million viewers. * The instrumental music at the beginning of the episode sounds similar to the ending credits. * Executive producer Brad Kern stated in a interview for Charmed Magazine, that in his opinion, this is by far the worst episode of the series. In addition, from TV.com, it was the lowest ranked episode of Season 1 with a 7.9 rating. References to other movies, books, mythology, etc.. *Prue's line "...that television show where that woman's an angel and helps people" ''is a refernce to the CBS drama Touched by an Angel and its main character Monica. Ironically, the show aired opposite of Charmed in the first several seasons. *The title of the episode is a reference to the common saying "from hell", which is used to describe an awful occasion. International titles *'French:' Mariage Diabolique (''Devilish Wedding) *'Polish:' Wesele z piekła rodem (The Wedding from Hell) *'Czech:' Ďábelský sňatek (Devilish Wedding) *'Serbian:' Pakleno venčanje (The Wedding from Hell) *'Italian:' Patto con il diavolo (Pact with the Devil) *'Brazilian Portuguese: '''O Casamento do Inferno (''The Wedding from Hell) *'Russian:' Adskaya svad'ba (The infernal wedding) *'Spanish:' La boda del demonio (The Wedding of the Demon) *'Spanish (Latin America): '''La boda infernal (''The infernal wedding) *'Slovak:' Svadba z pekla (The Wedding from Hell) *'German:' Höllenhochzeit (Devilish Wedding)' Photo Gallery Episode Stills 01.jpg 02.jpg 106a.jpg Quotes :(Piper throws the pregnancy test box in the bin and opens the door.)'' :Piper:' What? :'Phoebe:' Am I in for a cold shower? Yes or no? :'Piper:' At certain times in our life, a cold shower is probably a good thing. :'Phoebe:' Not three mornings in a row, it's not. ''(Piper leaves and Phoebe walks in the bathroom. She starts brushing her teeth and notices the box in the bin. She picks it up and has a premonition of a demon being born.) : (Rex walks in.) :Rex : Prue, your, um, sister’s here to see you. She’s waiting in your office. :Prue: Which sister? :Rex : The one who upon seeing your office, said "Damn, I should go back to college." :Prue: Phoebe. : (Prue's squatting on the floor holding the male fertility icon. She's peeling a sticky tag off of its... Andy walks in and sees what she's doing.) :Andy: I'll come back when you're alone. (Prue puts the icon in its box.) :Prue: Uh, no. (She stands up.) It's, it's okay, I'm finished. Somebody just put a sticky inventory tag on his... uh... on the, uh... :Andy: Artifact? : Piper: Beware Hecate. That’s what the Father Trask said. Then he tried to kill Jade. :Prue: She’s a demon. She comes to earth every two hundred years. She has to find an innocent, put him under her spell, and marry him in a sanctified wedding. :Phoebe: That doesn't sound any different than most of the single women in this city. : Prue: Have you ever seen that television show where there’s the woman who’s an angel and she helps strangers every week? :Allison ''': I love that show. :Prue:' Don’t get too excited, I’m nothing like that. But, uh, my sisters and I, we have special gifts. :'Allison : Gifts? What kind of gifts? :Prue:' Ones you can’t return. Let’s just say we come from a very interesting family tree. Look, if you can, if you’ll trust me, we can bring you and Elliot together. ''(Allison nods.) : (Outside the Spencer's house. Elliot and Allison are together hugging and kissing. Prue, Piper and Phoebe are near by.) :Prue: We did that. :Phoebe: And they’ll live happily ever after. :Piper: I wonder if we will. :Prue: Of course, we will. Why shouldn’t we? :Piper: That’s easy for you to say. You’ll never greet your husband at the door with: "Honey, I think I froze the kids." :Prue: No, I’ve just accidentally moved them to another zip code. :Phoebe: But I will see them, find them, and bring them back safely. If I can ever learn to control my powers. :Piper: If any of us can. : Jade: Why you little witch! :Piper: (is offended) Hey! :[[Hecate|'Jade']]: By Asteria and Perses, open sky and do your worst! Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes